Tour of Stormwind
by 08lordj
Summary: When a Lord's son asks for a Tour Anduin gets more than he asked for.


Prince Anduin Wrynn stood at his father's side. He was listening to him go on about the endless war with the Horde. The attack on Theramore didn't help while Anduin did feel great sadness about the people who lost their lives he wanted things to go back to the way things were before his father went missing all those years ago. Anduin was soon taken out of his trail of thought when he was asked.

"Anduin what do you think?" Anduin continued to stare blankly at the wall and not answer his father. "Anduin!" He father called again. He finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes father I am sorry I was thinking about Aunt Jaina." Replied Anduin.

"Hm. Anyway Anduin I wanted your opinion on the Pandaren that keep arriving. I know some join the Horde."

"To be honest father it is their choice if they join the Horde or not. However it was be foolish to turn help away at a time like this. The Horde must pay for the lives they've taken."

Varien chuckled. "Spoken like a true King. You will make a fine heir Anduin. On another note I have something to ask of you."

"Being what father?"

"We are seeing to a party of Lords that will be arriving from Gilneas. They are fresh from the battlefield so will be uneasy."

"I do not understand how this will affect me?"

"I am sorry. One of the Lords beings a son a little older than yourself. I thought you could keep my company while I deal with the Gilneas situation."

Genn Graymane cut in. "I think you shall get along well. The boys name is Farlen. He has taken to the life of being a Warrior. Having a Priest around such as you will open his eyes a bit."

"What would you like me to do with him father?"

"Anduin do anything you want just keep him out of the castle. I fear that this may get heated. Some of these Lords can get well you know you have witnessed it enough times." Varien paused. "Show him around the city and then take him to the training area just outside the old town. Make sure he is back before sunset."

Anduin nodded. He didn't ever really see people around his age. As the Prince of Stormwind he was often at his father's side or on diplomatic missions. Then he had his training. He cannot remember a time when he spent time with someone of his age. When Velen had told him he grown up so fast and how perhaps he should slow down Anduin ignored him but now perhaps he was right and he did need to slow down and actually have fun. He didn't know this Farlen but he was determined to try and get along and have fun with him.

Anduin stood at his father's side as he saw the Lords come up the stairs and until they reached the throne room. He saw the battle scars on these Lords some came in a Worgen Form while others in a Human. Genn told Anduin that they were all Worgen however Farlen was not a Worgen and his father had protected him when he was going to be bitten. The Lords came to greet Genn and Varien. Then Anduin saw Farlen. He was about the same height as he was. Dark Brown Hair styled similar to his. Brown Eyes. A face where everything was perfectly suited. Anduin was awestruck. Anduin was completely taken by Farlen. He father saw this. "Seen a ghost Anduin."

"Sorry father. Just I have never seen anyone like him."

"Genn says all the girls would pour over him in Gilneas. He wouldn't take them though. People say he has fallen men. Ha I hope that is not true."

"What is wrong with liking men father? As long as they are happy that is all that matters right?"

"Well put it this way. I will not have someone who likes men in my army." Varien said with an icy tone.

Anduin nodded. But he was saddened to hear what his father said. Farlen wouldn't be able to help the way he was. Like his father and his anger. Anduin noticed Farlen sit down on a Bench in the Courtyard outside. Anduin left his Father's side and sat down next to Farlen.

"Hello Farlen, I am Anduin Wrynn. Prince of Stormwind. I am pleased to meet you." Anduin said smiling.

"Hello Anduin." Farlen said with a cold look to the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"Just fed up with the way things are. Because I like men."

"Sshh not here Farlen. I know a place where we could go to talk if you want."

"I'd like that." Farlen finally turned and smiled at Anduin.

"My father said to stay away from the Castle but well why not my room. He says he owns the castle but my room so we could talk in there." Anduin suggested.

"If you're ok with someone likes men being in your room."

"I don't really care you're my guest. If someone has a problem they will have to take it up with me." Anduin smiled. "Now to get up there without my father noticing."

The 2 of them looked at each other and they could both know what the other one was thinking. Farlen then pushed Anduin out of view of the Party of Lords. He looked into Anduin with a gaze. Somehow the Prince has caused him into what only he could describe as love. Farlen moved his lips in until they lightly touched Anduin's. It was a kiss in which Farlen has never experienced while he had kissed girls and some boys this was different. While this was completely different for Anduin he had never kissed anyone before. Anduin's chest was warm with a feeling he had never felt before.

"Wow." Anduin said before being cut off by Farlen's lips. This time it was more passionate. Auduin melted into the kiss and put his arms around Farlen's neck dragging them further into the kiss. When Anduin felt Farlen's tongue licking his lips he opened his mouth and the 2 tongues fought for dominance. They pulled away from the kiss when they both ran out of breath. Anduin then checked the coast was the clear. His father and the Lords had gone into the War Room. Anduin took Farlen by the hand and lead them to his room. Anduin closed the door behind him. He finally turned around to see Farlen looking at him with lust in his eyes.

Anduin walked up to Farlen and kissed him with passion. During the kiss Farlen took off Anduin's shirt to reveal a four pack that Anduin had gotten though his warrior training that failed. Farlen smiled and then took off his shirt to reveal a six pack. They return for another kiss. Skin on skin. Anduin couldn't help himself and begun to put his hands all over Farlen's back. During the kiss Farlen stopped and bit hard on Anduin's neck sucking until he saw a Lovebite coming though. He quickly kissed along Anduin's chest before stopping at his trousers and with one swift motion took them off to reveal Anduin even with his underwear on Farlen could see Anduin was stiff. Without warning Farlen removed Anduin's underwear and reveal his 7 inch cock. Farlen licked his lips as he went down on it and begun to suck it.

Anduin moaned with pleasure as he felt Farlen's warm mouth around his stiff cock. This was the most pleasure Anduin had ever felt. He could fill himself needing release. Without warning he released into Farlen's mouth. Farlen looked up at his partner who was in pure ecstasy. He then swallowed Anduin's seed.

"You should have warned me." Farlen growled. He then took off his own clothes revealing his 9 inch cock. "Now I have to fuck you hard." Anduin laid down on his bed Farlen then jumped on him and began to kiss him.

After doing this for about 5 minutes Farlen then put his cock in front of Anduin. "Suck." Anduin did as he was told and began to suck the cock however it was bigger than he thought so he had to begin to deep throat him. Farlen then took himself out and finally knelt down and put his cock in line with Anduin's hole. With one swift motion he thrust himself inside Anduin. Crying out with pain and pleasure Anduin had his legs put over Farlen's shoulders. As Farlen pushed himself deeper. He grunted and began thrusting himself inside Anduin. Anduin moaned with each thrust and then Farlen hit the spot. "Ah there again. Farlen there and faster please." Farlen smiled and continued to do so and picked up the pace and after hitting Anduin there a few more times, Anduin released his cum onto his chest and some landed on Farlen's. Farlen continued to thrust into Anduin until he released a few thrusts later.

Farlen then took himself out of Anduin. "Enjoy that your highness?" Anduin smiled.

"I did indeed. Now how about the rest of Stormwind?"

"I'd rather like to stay here with you. I think I like the Prince of Stormwind more than the city."

Farlen then moved to kiss Anduin and it began again.


End file.
